


Lemongrass and Sleep

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [8]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #DEArtFest, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, Dancing, F/F, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 8 - DancingAda and North share their first dance as a married couple.
Relationships: Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Lemongrass and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcfizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcfizzy/gifts).



> plotless Adanorth fluff named after a Dodie song?
> 
> plotless Adanorth fluff named after a Dodie song.
> 
> (Gifted to Miranda for her birthday! Have an amazing day, lovely!)

Ada swayed wordlessly in North's arms, her chin resting on her shoulder as they did, her eyes closed. She wanted to savour every last minute of this.

North and Ada had been hearing since their engagement about how stressful wedding planning was. Echo, Ripple, Tina and Valerie had all been on the case almost the entire time. They'd all been worried about different things, too. There were so many important issues surrounding a wedding, it would seem, from venues to catering to outfits. North and Ada had rarely been worried, however. They mostly bought into all of that for the sake of their friends. They were happy just to get up in front of a minister, exchange rings and become wives forever.

The first dance was definitely a nice perk, too.

"I can't believe we're married," murmured Ada, relieved. "That's so funny."

North snorted. "Yeah, you were so clueless it was embarrassing."

"Excuse you?"

"I was giving you constant heart eyes, Ada, and you somehow needed me to spell out how I felt," North pointed out with a giggle.

"In my defence, I'm kinda dumb," teased Ada.

"No you're not. Wouldn't have married a dumb person. Unless they were really hot."

"Well, I'm both, so..."

North giggled, hugging Ada closer. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"The depths of hell. Literally. Crawled right out of a junkyard."

North huffed a laugh, burying her face in Ada's neck as they moved. 

"More to the point, where did you come from?" said Ada as she stroked North's hair.

"Oh, also hell. But like, revolution hell," North said, her words muffled.

Ada smiled, her hand lost in North's hair as she swayed with her. "I'm glad we're out of hell."

"I'm glad we're here."

"I'm glad we're married."

"You're Mrs North. That's hilarious."

"Right?"

Eventually, others joined them on the dance floor. Ironically, everyone was more rehearsed than them. Neither North nor Ada took any lessons. They figured they'd decide what to do about their first dance when they got there, and they did.

Years later, they still insisted it was the best possible first dance as a married couple that they could have hoped for.


End file.
